fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Laharash
|kanji=ラハラッシュ |rōmaji=''Raharasshu'' |alias='Desert Goddess' (砂女神, Sabaku Joshin) Queen of the Earth Dragons (土竜の皇妃, Dōryu no Kouhi) True Bane of Moisture (真潤いの天敵, Shin Uruoi no Tenteki) Arid Tempest Dragon, Kulshedra (乾燥嵐竜·クーシェードーラ, Kansouranryū, Kūshēdōra) Madame Phildora (マダム·フィルドラ, Madamu Firudora) |race= |gender= Female |age= 10,000+ (Biologically) 35 (Physically) |height= 50'0" (Dragon Form) 6'2" (Human Form) |weight= 6500 lbs (Dragon Form) 154 lbs (Human Form) |birthday= August 7th |eyes= Brown |hair= Dark Khaki |blood type=AB- |affiliation= Wyrm's Scale |previous affiliation=Tribe of Earth Dragons |mark location=None |occupation= Member of Wyrm's Scale Independent Mage Gypsy (Ruse) |previous occupation=Leader of Earth Dragon Tribe |team=Unknown |previous team= None |partner=Ragras (Occasionally) |previous partner=Sahara Patagonia |base of operations= Unknown |status= Active |relatives= Sahara Patagonia (Foster Daughter) |counterpart= None |magic= Arid Harmattan Dragon Magic Strengthening Magic (Minor) Nature Magic Compact Regression (Supplementary) Light Magic Storm Magic (Minor) Transformation (Minor) |weapons='Kumiro Vanadis' ( , Kumiro Vanadīsu; lit. "Desert Siren's Melody of the Forsaken") |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= No }} Laharash (ラハラッシュ, Raharasshu), often referred to as "Arid Tempest Dragon, Kulshedra" (乾燥嵐竜·クーシェードーラ, Kansouranryū, Kūshēdōra), is an ancient — recorded to be one of the oldest of her kind; it's known that she's the former leader of a now-extinct tribe of Earth Dragons, her power surpassing the rest of her ilk. This led her to be dubbed as one of the Dragon Kings, bearing the title "Queen of the Earth Dragons" (土竜の皇妃, Dōryu no Kouhi) — denoting to her position; even amongst the Dragon Kings, she's noted to be extremely powerful — if not the most powerful of them all due to her longevity and experience. It's known that she was a participant in the — being one of the key figures in the faction that supported living alongside the humans; to this end, she and her tribe — who also supported her views, decimated a large amount of their kind mercilessly while defending many human villages. After the atrocities committed by , she later backed out of the war — going into hiding with the rest of her kind. As time passed, and her tribe dying out due to age, she later wanders the continent — remaining in the desert areas of the world; due to many people seeing her in such locations, combined with the glow released from her body caused by the constant release of her magical powers, she's been dubbed as the "Desert Goddess" (砂女神, Sabaku Joshin). At some point in life, she meets a then-young Sahara Patagonia — raising the lass as her own daughter and teaching her Dragon Slayer Magic in order to support herself; due to her origins, she was able to quickly master it in due time. After Sahara left her for personal reasons, Laharash decided to use Compact Regression on herself, stating that the era of Dragons were long-over. Since then, she's wandered Earth Land for quite some time until re-uniting with Ragras — one of her closest friends and fellow Dragon King. Upon her behest, she joins Wyrm's Breath — becoming one of its most prominent members. Due to her status as an Independent Mage, she's often fought other mages of various standings; her magic is known to be devastating — though not as powerful as before, being able to destroy much of her environment, turning it into a barren wasteland as a result. Her magic was specifically savvy to mages who utilize moisture as their primary weapon. This led her to be dubbed as "True Bane of Moisture" (真潤いの天敵, Shin Uruoi no Tenteki); thus, it's rare for her these days to be challenged by a person who uses liquid-based magic or magic of a similar nature. Currently, she's also taking on the alias of Madame Phildora (マダム·フィルドラ, Madamu Firudora) — famous gypsy who's able to read a person's fortune through the use of Fortune Telling; she don this disguise through the use of Transformation. She would often go around the continent and read a person's fortune for a price, earning a bit of money for herself; due to the accuracy of her predictions, she's sought after by various individuals — commoners, Mages, or otherwise. However, since she moves from place to place, it's very hard to pinpoint her exact location unless its advertised. Ragras often questions why Laharash dons such a persona, which the latter retorts — "For some reason, I Laharash get some kind of amusement out of it; call it a personal hobby of mine." Appearance Laharash is described as a goddess of sorts for multiple reasons, one of which denotes to her appearance. However, it should be noted that her appearance tends to be beguiled by the imaginations and nay-sayings of others, even those of her own kind. Such accusations became "truth", with many people believing what they heard without explicit evidence; it doesn't help that Laharash plays some part in such a "truth", as her powers tend to affect her entirely — making her appear what people make her out to be. In the thousands of years that Laharash has lived that none have seen her true form, something that's cloaked in a veil of fiction — aided by the perfection of her abilities; the only exception is Sahara, who accepted her despite her initial comments about it. Since using a "certain spell" on herself, does this secret is kept while gaining a new form in the process — which is noted to match both her fictional beauty and her vast wisdom. During her heydays — when she was still the leader of her tribe, Laharash was constantly cloaked in a bright magical aura that obscured others of her true form. To the eyes of her brethren, she was akin to an energy being of divine origins — her aura being able to command a sub-variant of the very element that helped support all creation to the highest degree. None dared to question what she actually looked like under that veil of light, as it would be seen as treasonous against her very being. Even other Dragons, who were captivated by the beauty that her aura gave off, never even inquired to such a thing. The only one with such an answer is Laharash herself; underneath that veil is a form that defies all definition of what a Dragon should look like. In her words, she bears no resemblance to a Dragon ''at all — calling herself "grotesque" and "unattractive"; she further states that she's reminiscent to a Demon, if anything. While large in size — being much bigger than the average Dragon, her white and lavender-colored body is slim and form-fitting, having the appearance of a plesiosaur or a fighter jet; this is seen with the many yellow-colored fins protruding out of her being, located at various parts of her body. However, her unique physiology allows her to fly faster than the average Dragon — being able to equate the normal speed of wind-based Dragons, the fastest of said kind; it's said that Laharash can stand on two hind legs by slightly changing her physiology. Not only that, she has tiny arms that are barely noticeable — labeled to be much small than the average Dragon's; it's because of this that it's commonly assumed that her wings double as her arms — the two being one in the same. She has an immense wingspan that surpasses other Dragons and has various orange-colored spots decorating various parts of her body. The most unique trait is her head; she's known to possess a multitude of green-colored eyes, totaling to thirteen — five on both sides of head, two in the middle and one on top — the latter of which glows immensely when she uses her powers to the fullest. She also has four nostrils and five pairs of gil-like protrusions near her neck; she notes that they act the same way as lungs in the human body, but with additives. Along the middle of her body is a red line-like design that divides the polar halves of her being, the lower half being darker in coloration. Her mouth is considered to be very demonic; it's considered the trait about herself that she despises the most. Unlike most Dragons that have normal jaws, Laharash's mouth opens up in three directions — revealing five sharp, yet slimy tongues and a row of sharp teeth that lines the edges of her cavities. She states that she speaks through telepathy because of this very reason, seeing it as awkward to open her mouth for anything. The only one to see her in this form is a younger Sahara, who noted to have said negative connotations pertaining to it. However, this is quickly mulled over after she expressed her love for Laharash — stating that she will still appreciate her regardless of what form she takes. Upon becoming human, through the machinations of a certain magic — she takes on a form that reflects the rumors made about her appearance and her vast wisdom. Appearing as a youth, middle-aged woman, she has neck-length sand-colored hair — her pointy bangs and edges orderly jutting out in multiple directions; she has tan-colored skin and a delicate frame. She's also known to possess a busty figure, not being completely over-sized. It seems that she wears purple lipstick, though she notes that she doesn't use cosmetics. Her eyes are noted to be cadet blue in color and possess long lashes. In comparison with the false accusations made about her former appearance, she's noted to have a beautiful face that's comparable to a model — absent of any possible imperfections. Though, she does maintain a somewhat stern and serious look on her face, with only a few exceptions. Attire-wise, it seems to be simplistic; this is typical, as she favors flexibility and durability over fashion-sense. It takes the form of a military uniform — the color scheme being black and white; the uniform is mainly white while there are thick black bar-like designs covering it, stretching out in a unique fashion. This goes from her knee-high boots, to her pants and vest — the latter of which is short-sleeved and reaches down to her knees and has three diamond-esque designs near the edges. The only exception is the top part of her vest, which is noted to be of different colors and designs; this is especially true of the shoulder pads, which is bright gold in coloration. The interior is red and the edges of her shoulder are purple, trapped in a gray-colored triangular lining. There appears to be a golden-colored string that keeps the vest portion together. Alternatively, there's a long-sleeved version of outfit that she can conjure up in case she goes to colder regions of the globe. It appears that such a uniform is supported by a black belt with a golden buckle; on each side are two black stripes that are connected to the main part via. by two golden linear buckles. Laharash notes that this form makes her appear more ladylike and less intimidating, no longer needing to hide behind a veil of her own power in order to confront others. Though not as simplistic or battle-worthy as beings like Honorium or Ragras, it's still enough to allow her to move freely throughout the human realm — no longer needed to be confined to certain areas of the world; it also allows her to interact with others more easily, something that she's extremely grateful for — even if it did cost her some of her powers, something she never really cared about in the slightest. For some reason, sometime after joining Wyrm's Scale, Laharash decided to don an alternative version of her Human Form — appearing much older; this is seen in her facial features and hair, both of which shows signs of aging. In this state, she goes by the name Madame Phildora (マダム·フィルドラ, Madamu Firudora), the famous gypsy of Ishgar. Fitting her occupation, she's known to dress in gypsy garbs — perfectly fitting her physical age. The outfit consists of a lavendar dress with a purple silk vest, a brown belt with a light-colored bag attached — noted to hold nearly all of her essentials, a silver band on her wrist, white bloomer-esque pants that reach to her ankles, a light purple bandanna, a pink ascot, and a pair of black sandles. She notes that it's rather simplistic, something she desired for something that she's dong for "fun". Personality Paraded as something that's out of mere fiction, Laharash acts on the rumors made about her; she's commonly seen as someone of divine origins, thus act as such in order to maintain her status as a powerful entity. Such actions turn into eventual truths, thus such perceptions can be seen as accurate. However, this is not her true nature. Her falsehoods beguile her real personality — described as one filled with mixed emotions. Only when one gets to know her that they discover the many sides that Laharash possesses. As one who's lived for over a millennium, Laharash is a being of immense wisdom; even amongst the Dragon Kings, she's hailed as the wisest, as well as the oldest. It's such that many tend to look to her for advice. It's such that she's gained a reputation as wise man — one filled with insight. She often uses her wisdom to better her fellow tribesmen's life style, something that all of them are truly grateful for. She's not only known for her wisdom, but for her kindness and sincerity as well. Her kindness doesn't extend to her own people, but to others as well — Dragon or no. There have been various times in history where she has come to the aid of others at her own expense. This caused her to be revered as a patron deity, though she has no power or standings capable of coming close to one; however, her actions help create the rumors made about her. Though kind, she's known to be very strict at heart — often taking time to chastise those who do things at other's expense; this is most evident with people like Ragras and Sahara Patagonia — both of whom tend to worry her at times because of their overall reckless and nonsensical nature. In a sense, she's considered to be motherly — something stated about her on multiple occasions, either by her own clansmen or by other creatures. She tends to be a pacifist at heart, heavily despising needless conflict — as most would lead to bloodshed and death; she has a strong belief that such conflict can be settled with negotiation between two parties. She tried this to prevent the from happening, but to no avail. When such a war erupted — due to her kind nature, she sided with the humans; she often thought that the barbaric actions of consuming live humans while striking terror into their hearts to be sickening. As one who respect all forms of life, it's not surprising her reason for choosing such a side. Despite her views, she's willing to fight — displaying her might and status as a Dragon King to that dare oppose her; she calls it a form of deterrence to prevent her from causing needless bloodshed with her immense powers. She's known to show signs of fear and dread in the face of great atrocities, as seen with the transformation of into a Dragon — causing great devastation to those he once considered to be allies. This caused her to pull out from the war with her fellow tribesmen and go into hiding with them, protecting them until the events of the war were over. Laharash despises the very concept of loneliness; she believes it as the very thing that warps the psyche, turning a person into a nihilistic being. She states that she was like this for a certain time due to the death of her clansmen from age; unlike them, she was considered special due to her mastering her given element to such extremes. She often warned Sahara the dangers of loneliness when she still raised her, imploring her to make as many friends as possible; even when she joined Wyrm's Scale after performing Compact Regression on herself — she would often express her sincerest gratitude to Ragras for letting her join, stating that their kind must stick together at all costs — hiding from the Heat Dragon Empress her loneliness and desperation hidden deep within her heart. It seems that she went through a form of self-loathing when she was still a Dragon, having a particular distaste for it; she doesn't even properly refer to herself as a Dragon. She calls herself an abomination on multiple occasions. It's known that aside from Sahara, there have been none who've seen her true form; she hides it out of embarrassment because she convinced herself that her form doesn't uphold to the normal standards of a typical Dragon. Laharash admits to being afraid of being judged by others and shunned as a result if one looks upon her true form. Thus she constantly hides it in a veil of her own magical energy, shaping it into a more beautiful and graceful presence — one that's able to blend in with the rest of her kind. It's known that she's glad that she discarded such a state, having a certain preference for being human — the very creatures that many of her kind had ridiculed for so long. Upon becoming a Mage, she's known to traverse the world to expand her already vast knowledge on human cultures and affairs; after much study, Laharash is competent enough to keep up with the current advances made by them — being able to use most of their equipment with no problem. She's also studied some of their war tactics and fighting methods, some of which she integrated into her new form to make it more manageable and compensate for the loss of power upon using the spell; Laharash would often express her gratitude for the developments made by humans, seeing how her life has become much easier in comparison from before. She's known to have great leadership skills amongst other important assets, something garnered from her experiences as a Dragon. Like any Mage, she loves a good challenge from time-to-time, thus challenges other Mages to combat; it's known that she comes out victorious each time, thus able to build a reputation for herself. Considered to be an oddity, she would often give out advice to her adversaries on how they can improve their fighting style — most of whom take it; it's said that those who combat her tend to grow stronger as a result, seeing the errors that's in their way of fighting. On occasions, she's even trained a few mages — wanting to see them grow exponentially, enough to give her more of a challenge. It's said that the rise of more powerful mages is due to her handiwork. As a person who's known to "play it by ear", Laharash is susceptible into believing rumors without lack of evidence; however, most rumors that she hears about others turns out to be true. This causes her to be a bit judgmental, something that's considered ironic as she doesn't like to be judged for certain reasons. Upon hearing various malignant rumors of Dragon Soul — she labeled them as bloodthirsty monsters, despite not knowing the true nature of their members. Upon hearing Sahara's membership into the guild, she expressed her disappointment in her — finding reasons why her foster daughter would join such a guild and risk being labeled as criminal, unaware of the fact that Sahara was coerced into joining, the latter being promised what she was searching for in return. Despite this, she's still known to be a caring and soft-spoken individual, rarely getting angry or depressed while still retaining that motherly aura about her. Like her daughter and her boyfriend, she's known to be respectful of nature — often getting angry when someone needlessly desecrates it; she holds the same ideology that Sahara and Vincent does concerning it — believing that people should give something back as payment for all that it has done on their behalf. As Madame Phildora, she's known to be jovial and a fun-loving individual; though she's in the least bit defenseless, she's often act like a elderly person — asking help from those around her to attend to her various tasks. It's known that when it comes to fortune-telling, she's very serious; she hates to be interrupted, often going into a tangent if she does. This makes her come off as someone "crabby", something many people often called her on various occasions. However, upon reading a person's fortune she's known to give cryptic warnings which leave them in confusion; they often complain that she needs to much clear on what she tells them, as some of what she says can lead to "implications". Despite this, her predictions are often accurate — happening in the exact order she predicts them; this led to her eventual popularity, thus leads to her garnering the attention of others. This makes her one of the most sought after individuals — a fact that she's well-aware of, which is the reason she never stays in one place for too long. Laharash has noted to Ragras that she makes a ton of money through this method, with the latter retorting that she's acting as some sort of scheeze while looking at her with a questionable look on her face. Laharash often doesn't care for such opinions, seeing it as her way for helping out a race that her kind has preyed on for many centuries. History of whom claims to be the supreme king of our race. Such things don't please me in the slightest, thus the reason why I try to avoid conflict altogether.|Laharash lamenting on the events that led to one of the bloodiest conflicts in history & the aftermath, serving as her reason for her pacifism.}} Though much of Laharash's past is left in obscurity, due to her feeling shame if others knew of her various blunders — it's considered to be events that hold little relevance; what's known about her dates back to the times before, during, and after the Dragon Civil War — times where much of her prowess as a fellow Dragon King was exuded in all its glory. However, there are a few who do know about her previous circumstances — some of whom include members of Wyrm's Scale and her foster daughter, Sahara Patagonia; they were the ones who accepted her regardless, something she's thankful for — her deepest fears didn't come to fruition. Stated to be the oldest living Dragon King, Sahara was hailed as a being of immense power — most of whom stated that it's comparable to that of a god; it's unknown if such accusations are true, but her powers were feared nonetheless. It's such that none had dared to openly challenge her, in fear of their untimely demise due to the nature of her powers; she's hailed as the strongest of her kind — unparalleled when it comes to the element of earth. It's typical for her powers to be this incomparable, considering that she's lived for over ten millennia — surpassing the average lifespan of a typical Dragon. Despite this, she's known to have felt great shame in her appearance as Dragon — something she thinks that deviates from the normal standards of a Dragon's appearance; thus, she's constantly cloaked in a veil of her magical power, masking her actual appearance with one that's mesmerizing in the eyes of others. Even those in her clan are captivated by her false beauty, and when combined with her immense power, she's hailed as a goddess — one that's descended from the heavens themselves. No one knows Laharash's true form, something that remains well-hidden for many years to come. For many years, Laharash has led her tribe of Earth Dragons — using her vast knowledge & wisdom garnered over the past ten thousand years to aid them in a better, more peaceful life; it's known that they were one of the few factions that were against consuming humans — seeing it as a barbaric act. They were also one of the few factions that respected and lived in harmony with their natural surroundings, instead of dominating it like it was their property. Because of this, they were seen as friendly and wise by those around them. However, despite their stances, they were known to be incredibly powerful thanks to their leader's guidance; this prevented any other faction from messing with them. While they often migrated from place-to-place for unknown reasons, they often lived in deserts, forests, and mountainous areas — places that were deemed too dangerous for humans to traverse by normal means; this was done so that they could live apart from the species that most of their kind consumed — either for nourishment or for fun. Laharash was known to have loved her people greatly, often feeling guilty about lying to them about her appearance; however, her insecurities often got the best of her, thus kept up the charade for her sake. Living in a state of tranquility, Laharash became associates with other Dragons during this time, some of who include beings like Honorium and Ragras. This tranquility was soon broken by the rising conflict brought about by various Dragons concerning their positions on humans; there were some like Laharash that were against eating them and others for performing such an act — seeing them an insignificant livestock. Laharash noted that such arguments erupted into one of the most bloody conflicts that nearly put an end to her race — Dragon Civil War. When forced to choose sides, Laharash and her clan obviously chose the side that was against consuming human beings; this made them highly feared by the opposing factions, so much so that they were often targeted during the war. However, the Earth Dragon King quickly dispatched of her persecutors using her immense powers; it's noted that she singlehandedly took down a legion of Dragons by herself without suffering one injury — a testament to her fearsome powers. When humans became involved in the war, Laharash protested against their involvement — stating that it was their problem to solve; however, she was also aware of the decreasing numbers of both sides & the willingness of the humans to participate in order to defend themselves from the looming draconian threat. Having no choice but to accept, she taught a select few her magic — with only some having the ability to fully master her immense powers. Though the odds soon became in her faction's favor, there was an event that made Laharash and her kind back out of the war & go into hiding; a certain human was killing his allies and bathing in their blood. Combined with the sorcery of a well-known Dark Mage, this caused him to transform into a Dragon; such an act disgusted Laharash, stating that it was an abomination unlike any other. It's known that for the remainder of the war, she and her clan fled to the deepest parts of a desert — using her vast power to mask their presence; for many years they remain in hiding, absent from the watchful eyes of her kind. As the years passed, many of her brethren died off from either disease or from old age; it reached a point where Laharash was the only one left — something that saddened her extensively. Her despair was such that she vowed to remain in hiding, never again to come into contact with another being. Thus, she wander the continent, masking her presence in the form an incredible sandstorm — one of unprecedented levels. It's said that there were few that were able to capture a visage of being in the sandstorm, believing it to be a mirage of sorts; this led to her receiving various monikers by her onlookers. Desperate and lonely, she continued her days wandering in solitude; however, little did she know that she will find that solace that she's desperately sought in the form of her future foster daughter. Some time later, Laharash had encountered Sahara on the outskirts of a nearby town — on the verge of death due to the lack of nutrients in her system, despite her people's status as one who's able to live longer than the average human at a price; using her powers that governed life, Laharash was able to revitalize the little girl. Though initially scared, Sahara had taken a liking to her future foster mother, seeing how she's in the same circumstance as her. Wanting to fill the empty void in each other's hearts, Sahara agreed to accompany the one person she will cherish above all else; it's then that the duo's relationship began to blossom. For many years, Laharash had taught Sahara many things, including her form of Slayer Magic — later dubbed as Beige Dragon Slayer Magic. Despite Sahara's attitude and blatant ignorance to the events around her, Laharash loved her daughter nonetheless; it's such that she revealed her true form to the young maiden, something she hasn't done for anyone else. Though initially coming off as rude, Sahara stated that she loved her mother regardless — something that made the latter very happy, given the insecurities she had about it. Many years later, Sahara decided to leave her mother, wanting to explore the world on her own; though initially saddened at thought of being alone again after all this time, she respected her daughter's wishes — seeing it as part of growing up. Leaving her "nest", Sahara soon began her renewed travels around the continent, now having the power to defend herself & then some. At the same time, Laharash began to travel on her own as well, being inspired by her daughter's actions. She later came across the Compact Regression spell used by her kind, turning herself into a human — ironically the very species most of her kind persecuted and saw as livestock, forever discarding the form she felt revolted by. During her time as a human, she traveled from place to place, learning about the customs & advances of the modern world, thus expanding her already vast knowledge. She also took this time to hone her skills in her new body, thus challenged various mages to combat — all of which ended in her victory; she was also known to have taught those defeated by her, being able to improve their skills by a vast margin. This garnered her an amiable reputation amongst the wizarding world, many coming to either challenge her or to be her student. It was during this time that she ran into Ragras again; the two caught up, talking about the events that transpired after the climax of the Dragon Civil War. Seeing it as an opportunity to gain Laharash's immense power and wisdom for her own purposes, Ragras invited the latter to join Wyrm's Scale — something Laharash readily accepted, believing that it was important for her kind to stay together. Such an invitation put an end to the loneliness she felt for quite some time, even after Sahara had left her. While in said group, she would often do favors for Ragras and the other members — using her prowess to aid in their personal struggles. It was also during this time that she would constantly updated on the activities of her foster daughter. According to Ragras, shortly after joining the group, she took on the alias of Madame Phildora — a famous gypsy who's able to accurate divine a person's fortune; she's traveled from place to place doing this job, thus earn tons of money — some of which she sends her way to use as support for the group. She often questions the point of doing such a job, but tends to drop the matter after hearing the various answers that Laharash gives her; this comically makes Ragras see the latter as a questionable individual, often describing her as "A Dragon that's going senile with age" — a comment that often gets her in trouble with said Dragon for various, yet obvious reasons. Equipment Kumiro Vanadis ( , Kumiro Vanadīsu; lit. "Desert Siren's Melody of the Forsaken"): Something considered out of the ordinary for Laharash to wield given her preference to non-violence, it's considered to be a gift given to her by one of her various students — seeing it as a peace-offering as thanks for her tutelage to improve his skills as a fighter; though used on occasions when it's necessary, she skillfully wields it — despite its somewhat complex and dangerous design, and can be seen as her signature weapon. Due to it's unique appearance, it's classified as "Twin Explosive Chain Shotgun Rod" (双爆鎖散弾銃棒, Sōbakusa Sanjūbō); they take the form of dark-brown pair of linked-shotguns that has a golden patterning and connected together by a pair of gold chains. It should be noted that said shotguns are lever-action, thus can be fired when performing certain actions. When not in use, they are folded up as four shotguns in a concerted line — held together by the magnetic functions it possesses. It's usually seen on Laharash's side and can be called upon immediately, having no prior need for preparation The overall design of the weapon gives it two forms; in its first form, it takes the appearance of a bō staff — connected together by the ends of the barrel, which has a magnetic fixture that makes this form possible — similar to two ends of a magnet coming together. The staff is considered to be a bit longer than Laharash in this state, thus gives her a longer range of offense when she enters close-quarters combat with another weapon user; it should be noted that the only flaw in this state is that she can't use the explosive power of her weapon because of the barrels being connected together. She makes up for this by using her strength to land hard hits, which is noted to be very deadly because of the bluntness of the weapon; she also notes that she can send enemies flying quite a distance and can produce incredible shockwaves whilst in this state. This may be due to the material used to forge it, as the weapon itself is incredibly durable. In its second form — considered to be most versatile, covering all ranges and containing more firepower; it maintains its original form before coming a staff. In this state, Laharash can use them as a gun or a pair of nunchaku; due to her mastery of this weapon, she can use both functions at the same time — firing it whilst being swung at an enemy, re-chambering with momentum while also being able to deflect an opponent's attacks. The shots are noted to be very explosive, similar to Ragras' Dyrnwyn — a single round being able to destroy objects with ease and can cause serious damage to targets when hit; however, this doesn't mean that it can't be dodged or blocked. But, due to Laharash's usage of this function — stemming from her understanding of the weapon as a whole, this makes it difficult to do so. It's noted by one of her students that she's able to switch between these two forms in an instant while performing the weapon's various functions, all within a short span of time; this makes her movements difficult read and being even more dangerous to face her head-on. Initially, she was kinda hesitant about receiving the weapon; but, after much consideration, she decided to make the weapon her own in order to covered the areas she's lacking in because of her human state. The name of this weapon comes from one of the various titles that people gave her over the millennia, dealing with the way she manipulated the earth while under the guise of a "beautiful creature". Magics & Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Magics & Abilities Fluctuating Khamsin Magical Power: Arid Harmattan Dragon Magic Unique Beneficial Traits Offensive Supplementary Advanced Techniques Strengthening Magic Nature Magic Compact Regression Dragon Promotion Light Magic Storm Magic Fortune Telling Other Skills Quotes *''"My reason for joining that bloodthirsty conflict was to prevent the extinction of our species and any others that might be involved. It's a sad thing to kill your brethren over some meaningless tripe; it's especially so when others, who have nothing to do with it, are forced to pick sides in order to survive. Such conflicts can possibly bring about an Armageddon the likes of which is never seen — let alone possibly imagined."'' — Laharash stating her reasons for joining the Dragon-Civil War. *''"Awwww, poor Sahara. Are you really that desperate to meet your own kind, that you would even stoop so low to be branded as a Dark Mage and be affiliated with a bunch of bloodthirsty mages who happen to have similar magic to yours? Even if the leader is Ragras' foster son, that's still no excuse. To think you would sadden me to such an extent. I'm gonna have a talk with you if we ever meet up again."'' — Laharash expressing her disappointment after hearing of her foster daughter's affiliation to Dragon Soul. *''"It's good that I've joined the order that you created, Ragras. It's a necessity that we Dragons must band together at such perilous times. Especially when are few in number."'' — Laharash upon joining Wyrm's Scale upon Ragras' behest. *''"In the thousand years that I've lived, I have seen and experienced many things; some more horrific than others. My people being slaughtered by my fellow kind, the plagues of the earth destroying all those that it touched, nature being torn asunder by the machinations of man, and then... the occurrence of the great war of Dragons — an event that nearly wiped us out and dragged other species into our problems; it has to be out greatest shame. However, this is not to say that there weren't good times. I've gotten to meet my foster daughter and raise her as if we're blood. I've also gotten to travel around the world and see the rise of new civilizations and cultures. In the end, I guess everything balances out."'' — Laharash talking about her experiences in life. *''"Let the aridness of the desert turn you into a shriveled corpse!"'' (砂漠の乾燥がしなび屍へご回しましょう！, Sabaku no kansō ga shinabi shikabane e go mawashimashou!) — Laharash's battle catchphrase. Trivia *Laharash would technically be the first-ever -based character that the author has created since being on this site, despite his immense edit count. *According to the author, she's meant be an earth-version of — something noticed with her relationship with Sahara and her positive views on human beings. *Her Dragon, Gypsy, and Human forms are from the anime/manga series, CROSS ANGE. *Part of Laharash's nickname comes from the mythical beast, — a serpentine dragon of immense power that sleeps throughout the year, only to awake on — using its eyes to peer into the world until it sees a human and devours him/her, only going back to sleep soon after. In the the twelfth year, it evolves by growing nine tongues, horns, spines and larger wings. At this time it will learn how to use its formerly hidden fire-breathing abilities; it's called a Kulshedra at this point. It's known to have the power to cause droughts and can only be appeased by human sacrifices. These make allusions to Laharash in many ways: her true form is considered to be monstrous, she's known to have immense powers — though she hides them at times to cause less damage to her surroundings, she has the ability to read the flow of history, has the ability to bring on droughts and other similar disasters using her powers as a Dragon King, and has gone into hiding for quite some time before her re-emergence. Category:Dragon Category:Independent Mage Category:Green Magic User Category:Under Construction Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Non-Storyline Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Light Magic User Category:Dragon Magic User Category:Wandering Mage Category:Mages Category:Fortune Teller Category:Transformation Magic User